Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: A different world, a different life. Humanoid animals living as pets for humans; when Eiji, a street wise cat, meets Kagome, a purebred house cat, chaos ensues.


**Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life**

**Summary: A different world, a different life. Humanoid animals living as pets for humans; when Eiji, a street wise cat, meets Kagome, a purebred house cat, chaos ensues.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_The first time a 'pet' showed up was shocking to the world. Animals that look so much like humans, but acted a lot like animals. It took a long time for humans to get used to such ideas. Owning something that looked so human, but wasn't._

_The years passed and soon it was normal for 'pets' to be owned by humans. Cat, dogs, monkeys, lions, and all other types of animals with human forms but had attributes like animals characteristics._

_It was normal now to have all animals with human looking forms to be 'pets' but things were changing and some 'pets' didn't like to be 'pets' They wanted to be free and be like the humans._

_Have a family as they see fit, and not worry about the 'owners' that had possession of them. _

_The animals that didn't want to be owned were part of 'packs' or 'prides' depending on the animal group it had different names, but all had the same idea; freedom from humans. _

_It was a cold night when a 'pet' met one of the 'pack' or 'pride' members. She didn't know that at first glance though. _

_This one meeting changed everything for her. House cat would she be no more now that he had his eyes set on her._

_That is where the story starts, love that shouldn't have happened, the modern day Romeo and Juliet, but the hopes of a different outcome could happen if things were to play out right._

_**X-x-x**_

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed and looked out the window to look at the stars. Her owners weren't home; they had gone away for a couple days leaving her alone.

How she missed her dear Rin, her owner.

She was so cute, all smiles when she was around. It made Kagome smile and made her happy she was apart of the young humans life.

Her owners' father was different, nice sometimes too depending on his mood. Sesshoumaru was his name, he was the one who bought her for his daughter; Rin.

Kagome was very grateful to the man; he had saved her from being put down. She was the runt of her family and no one had wanted to adopt such a small 'pet'. When Sesshoumaru came and adopted her it had shocked many.

You see 'pets' were all taken to the facility when they reached ten years of age of being raised to know how to act as a proper house pet.

Once there in the facility they were put into cages with the same breed until they were adopted, or in some cases put down because no one wanted them.

Putting down animals started twenty years ago when 'prides' and 'packs' started. Because of the increasing numbers of 'pets' joining them if they weren't adopted; it was to make sure no one would end up going against them.

Taking another deep breath she shook her head, thoughts going dark as she thought about it.

Sesshoumaru adopted her right before the deadline for her, and for that she would forever be loyal to him. No matter what she would be the 'pet' to his family.

Looking up the stars Kagome smiled, as her tail curled around her stomach, "Tonight feels nice...it hasn't been this warm for awhile..." It came out soft as she talked to herself.

The winter had just passed and it was starting to get warm again, which Kagome was happy about. She wasn't overly fond of the cold...or wet from the snow. She liked keeping her fur dry, thank you very much!

Standing up Kagome made her way to her bed, not bothering to shut her window, she was going to curl up and take a quick cat nap. She hadn't slept a lot that day, she was too annoyed because her owner was leaving her for a couple of days and she also wanted to spend time with her before she left.

Curling up on the bed, Kagome closed her eyes, letting dreams of fish and messing around with butterflies fill her dreams, not knowing something was close to her home and looking for a place to hide.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Playful blue eyes glanced out over the docks of Yokohama, a vibrant maroon red tail swish teasingly back and forth. The tail was full in fur, and soft at touch, but the owner of that tail hated when _humans_ touched it. Eiji was a Turkish Van by breed; he had been bought off the black-market as a kitten of eight months, by a couple and their son, where his life had been normal up until he turned four and his owner passed away due to cancer. He had seen an automatic change in the parents' personality, when their eight year old son died. He had even changed, but not like them. Hurtful, hateful...harmful...

They had slammed the door once on his tail and had skinned off the hair of his tail, it had taken six months for it to fully heal, and another three for the hair to grow back to its natural beauty and silken look. He had then been sold by the mother and his life only seemed to get worse with the passing days as a business owning gentleman bought him from her. He wasn't a good man, he was quite the opposite. He had a reputation in money laundering, blackmailing, abuse, and many other things, darker, more twisted. He had a collection of animals, which he would use for his own _entertainment_, and Eiji wouldn't have it. He had learned to get out of cages when he lived with the little boy, so he had escaped with relative ease, had even tried to take the others with him, but in the end, only one had gone with him. A Himalayan by the name of Fuji who had been injured by the man at one point, healed after time, a slight, barely recognizable scar, was hidden by his hair on the back of his neck.

Eiji watched as the sun started to set and stood up, stretching, he yawned, a canine peeking out from his mouth before he turned to see Eiji and the rest of the pack he'd joined lying around a building or on top of a couple boats and roofs. It wasn't a large pack, there were just eight of them, but there were other packs around too, they definitely weren't the _only_ ones out there. "I'm going to go for a walk, anyone care to join, Nya?" He asked with a grin.

"..."

A silence that meant 'no', not many in the pack were talkative, a lot of them were silent and only said things when the absolutely had to. "Right, I'll be back,"

He left the group and made his way up onto a roof top, he had gone on many walks alone, and never worried about the _enforcers_ who hunted the prides and packs, the _defect pets_. So lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the man with the _pet_ zapper behind him. He felt it though. The immediate stinging and burning sensation, the jolt of electricity running through his body, the tumble, the drop off the roof, the fall to the ground...he had felt it all. With a simple twist of his body, he landed on his feet, but swayed slightly from dizziness and the pain of having five hundred volts of electricity run through his veins. Quickly, he got to his feet and ran down the streets, he could hear sirens now, his blood was pumping with adrenaline, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd actually be caught and put to sleep today. He had been free for almost ten years now; he didn't want his freedom to end anytime soon! Crouching down he sniffed, a soft, tantalizing scent tickled his nose and he couldn't help follow; closing his eyes, he inhaled the smell of sweet cherry blossoms and vanilla. The sirens were getting closer, he knew he needed to hide; it was only a matter of time before they caught him if he didn't.

"_Mmm, Nya..."_ He stopped on a windowsill and peeked inside, spying on a bed, a beautiful black cat with ivory skin, dressed in a simple silk or satin night dress in a dark shade of blue; around her neck was a black collar with a beautiful light pink gem dangling from it in the shape of an orb. The sirens below caused him to panic and jump inside the room and hide beneath the bed that the beautiful black cat lay upon. _"Nya~"_

"...who are you?"

He looked up from where he hid beneath the bed and saw the cat looking beneath the bed from where she lay on top of it. Her black silky, wavy hair, was piled on the floor from her upside down position, and sapphire blue eyes looked curiously in his direction.

"_Shhh, Nya..."_ He listened to the sirens outside and let out a slight sigh of relief as they passed by the building he was in.

"You're bleeding,"

He looked curiously up at the cat and frowned, slowly coming out from beneath the bed, he carefully made his way to the mirror in the room, looking cautiously at the cat who was now sitting with her feet beneath her on the bed. Glancing in the mirror, he took in the slight cut on his cheek. "Must have been from when I tumbled off that roof..."

"...what roof?"

"That's not important," He turned at the sound of paper and as he faced her, he was met with a hand on his cheek.

"There, it'll get better faster now," She smiled.

"...thanks," He grinned, "for the bandage, and letting me hide out here."

She frowned, "You are one of the pack pets?"

"I'm not anyone's pet, not the packs pet, not a human's pet..." He jumped up onto the windowsill and glanced at her, "I'm Eiji, that's my name, not pet..." Grinning, he jumped off the sill and onto the roof.

"Wait~"

Glancing up, he looked curiously at the girl, "What is it, Nya?"

"...if...if you ever need a place to hide..." She blushed, leaving the sentence hanging.

He smiled, "I hear ya, Kitten~"

With that, he was gone. Eiji was quick to return to his pack, he was tired, he was sore, and...in a state of dreaminess. His mind was lost to his friends who were asking him questions about the bandage, the curious scent coming from his fur, and the bruise forming on his arm from when he tumbled off the roof. He just sighed and laid his head down on his best friends lap.

Fuji's tail lay softly and tenderly across his waist as he smiled caringly at him and ran a hand through Eiji's hair, his ears twitching occasionally at the brush of fingertips.

For once, he didn't dream of being captured, of being abused, or of his child owners death...he dreamed of sapphire...

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hey guys, this is another co-authored fic between me and Yuki, she started the story, and I finished it, so tell us what you think. Our chapters will all be about five pages long, we don't want them to be ridiculously long like Inter-House Unity's first chapter. We do hope you all enjoyed this story, and I personally implore you all to go and watch the music video to Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life, there will be a link on our co-authored page. Again, we hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

**Yuki: ...what Akuma said! (Sitting next to her watching her type.)**


End file.
